


What is Love

by LegoNinjaBilbo



Category: Pokemon
Genre: 80s music!, Dorks, Falkner get's annoyed, Fluff, Honorshipping, Humor, M/M, Morty is a dork, Morty is not, Morty likes to sing, Pokemon - Freeform, School Dance, What am I doing, but he's secretly a good dancer, haha!, i like to sin, mostly gym leaders, other characters too - Freeform, trainer school teachers!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoNinjaBilbo/pseuds/LegoNinjaBilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty makes Falkner go to the 80s themed school dance at Kanto-Johto Trainers school, where what could possibly be the worst or the best experience of Falkner's social life.</p><p> </p><p>(Falkner's P.O.V. third person)<br/>(I am trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Ideas for this fanfiction and not enough motivation... But yeah, I was listening to 80s and 90s music and that motivated my imagination to think of this slight au thing! I'm really excited to be writing this, and I don't think it'll be too long, maybe about five chapters? But uh, yeah, enjoy!

There was a student dance coming up at the trainer's school, and students, Pokemon, and staff were invited, but Falkner payed no mind to it. He could think of many better things he could do than attend a silly school dance. And besides, showing up would be just weird for him, he wasn't necessarily the light of a party, or in this case a dance. Falkner was also not one of the most popular teachers at the school. Students were often bored by his lectures and stoic demeanor, even if he did had much passion in the teachings of flying type Pokemon. But still, students would most likely ignore and look down on Falkner if he did go to the dance. Unlike Morty though. Morty was considered significantly cooler than Falkner, and he could see why. Morty; never gave out homework, appealed to the students interests without being trendy, had a positive outlook, could make depressed students feel better, and all while being the ghost type instructor.  
But despite all of this Morty convinced him to show up to the dance, and the only reason he obliged to go is because the theme of the dance is the 80s. And though not many people knew, including Morty, that Falkner loved 80s music. It just has that upbeat positive charm that was easy to dance to, though Falkner would never dance in public, but he could dance. He knew many forms of dance, but not any of the new stuff like ‘breakdancing’ or ‘whipping.’ But he knew almost anything with grace, and even a bit of Irish tap dancing, which no one knew about but himself and he was going to keep it that way.

Falkner was currently in his classroom at his wooden desk grading quizzes from earlier that day, waiting for the hours to pass till the dance started. Morty was also staying at the school till the party started too, but to Falkner’s dismay, he had nothing better to do than to randomly show up to his classroom and distract him from his work.

“Hey Falkner! You're going to dance tonight, right?”

Morty said from the doorway, scaring the living daylights out of Falkner and his Pidgeotto, who flew from his desk to the top of the cabinets. Falkner sighed while he heard a quiet laugh of amusement.

“Morty, I’m busy, go away.”

But naturally, he ignored him and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms.

“But you didn't answer my question.”  
“Can’t you see I’m busy here?!”

Falkner said with a bit more force, trying to get the point across that he was doing something of importance, and Morty just held up his hands in defense.

“Alright, alright.” Then he started to walk away, but then he peeked his head through the doorway before leaving,  
“If you want, you could always dance with me.”  
Morty winked and Falkner responded with a blush before saying,  
“I don’t think that will be necessary.”  
He mumbled before turning his attention back on the papers in front of him while he saw Morty shrug out of the corner of his eyes and leave him alone, hearing his retreating footsteps move down the hall. Once they were gone Falkner put his pen down and sighed. He was always too stubborn to admit that he might want to dance with Morty, but wait, why was this bothering him right now? He shook the thought out of his mind till later that night and continued to grade papers.  
________________________________________________________

Falkner was nearly exhausted by the time he finished grading those texts, but he was happy it was done nonetheless. He started grading the tests at 4:00 It was now 5:45 with fifteen minutes to spare. Falkner decided he was going to spend the time outside with his pokemon, as well as feeding other bird pokemon while he was at it. So he threw on his sky blue short-sleeved jacket while grabbing a small container of bird feed, then he and his Pidgeotto left the building and went outside. Once Falkner stepped out the back doors, they were greeted by warmth of late spring and the chill breeze of nightfall. He smiled and pet his Pidgeotto who was perched on his shoulder, then taking the container of bird feed out from his pocket and unscrewing the lid. Falkner walked to a grassy area with surrounding trees and bushes, knowing he’ll find flying type pokemon in this type of area. He then sat down along with Pidgeotto and spread the bird feed, tossing it gently in the surrounding area till the container was nearly empty, then he waited. 

It only took about five minutes for the first of the bird Pokemon to show up and take the food that was offered to them. Falkner smiled as more came, and as more came closer and grew comfortable with his presence. Eventually, a curious Hoothoot cautiously approached Falkner, who tried his best not make any sign of being a threat. Slowly and surely, the Hoothoot hopped up to him and Pidgeotto, Falkner holding out bird feed in his hand and patiently waiting for the young owl Pokemon to take it. Hoothoot eyed the food in Falkner’s hand carefully, wondering if it was going to trust the feed or not. Finally, the owl Pokemon gladly ate from the flying specialist’s hand till it was all gone, then coming even closer to Falkner looking for more feed to eat. Falkner laughed as the Hoothoot jumped onto his lap, looking up at him with it’s curious eyes. The blue-haired trainer pet the feathers on it’s head before offering it more bird feed. As before, Hoothoot accepted with joy again and ate all of the seed-like food before finally relaxing, making itself comfortable in Falkner’s lap. He smiled and once again pet the brown feathers of the owl pokemon as it started to sleep soundly.

After about another five minutes, Falkner was surrounded by many Bird pokemon of many different types, and even a Natu was balanced on his head. This was something Falkner never had time to do during the school year, relax. But that peace ended too soon when Morty came and ruined it.

“Ya know, it’s hard to find you in your natural habitat.”

Falkner’s subtle smile was quickly replaced with his usual frown, he then held a finger to his lips as a gesture to shut up. Morty’s eyes widened in realization that most of the bird Pokemon surrounding him were sound asleep, and if they woke up they would not be pleased, so then he flashed Falkner a smile followed by a thumbs up. Falkner just rolled his eyes before Morty tried to explain in silence that it was time for the dance to begin. Falkner mentally cursed himself, he agreed to do this and now he has to, even if he doesn't want to.

Slowly, he gently removed each flying-type Pokemon that was lying or leaning on him, starting with the Natu resting on his navy hair, and lastly with the Hoothoot that was resting in his lap. Some of them started to stir and wake up and Falkner’s Pidgeotto noticed it’s master stand up, then deciding to fly and position itself on his shoulder once again. Falkner looked sadly at the sleeping pokemon and wished he could just stay out here with them the whole time, but he knew Morty wouldn't allow that when he said he was going to go this stupid dance. Morty must have seen the distant look in his eyes when they left the birds, because he tried to comfort him.

“Hey Falkner, don’t worry, we don’t have to stay for the whole dance. I was actually planning on leaving early.”

Well, that made Falkner feel a little bit better, but not by too much. He was still going to have to experience the foolishness of a school dance. Despite that, it still made him happy that Morty cared enough to at least try and make things better.

They then arrived upon the entrance of the school doors, getting strange looks from the students hanging out outside or just arriving, and Falkner knew it was because of him. If his very blue style wasn't eye-opening enough, it was probably considered weird for the most stoic and mundane teacher to casually be walking to the dance with one of the most chill teachers. But nonetheless, it was happening.

A senior student with chestnut, spiky hair greeted them respectfully and managed the payment of the entrance fees. Falkner was trying avoid any eye contact with anyone out of sheer embarrassment, but the Senior kid talked to him anyways.

“I’m not surprised that Morty showed up, but I am surprised that you showed up Falkner. Mind explaining?”  
Falkner opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Morty,  
“He lost a bet.”  
Falkner looked up at Morty in annoyance, what a lie.  
“Did not!”

He said glaring up at the ghost type trainer who in return smiled mischievously down at the flying type specialist. The senior with spiky hair seemed to be satisfied with his answer and let them pass inside where what could potentially be the worst experience of Falkner’s social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet another gym leader, maybe more, I'm not sure yet.  
> Hope you enjoyed it,  
> Smell ya later!


	2. Watch yourself Whitney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be shorter than chapter one, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

When they walked inside, they were greeted by loud, upbeat music coming from the nearby battle arena (equivalent to Gymnasium,) and Falkner recognized the beat of the song playing, Cry Wolf by A-ha. They made their way to where the dance was taking place, and Falkner started to feel nervous, along with feeling a lot of regret. How did he ever agree to do this? Oh wait, that's right, Morty.  
Morty, Morty, Morty.

Damn.

His damned name just made him annoyed, but also feel some sort of fondness.

“Hey Falkner, you alright? Your glaring at nothing… Is something, wrong?”

Falkner neutralized his expression before glancing up at the blond and spoke in a bland tone.

“Well, being forced against my will to come here is a good start.”

But Morty looked away laughed before focusing his gaze on the flying type specialist once more.

“Listen chicken. I never forced you to come here with me, I persuaded you. So that means you came here on your own free will.”

Falkner opened his mouth to prove him wrong, when really, he was right. Falkner did come here on his own free will, whether he liked to admit it or not, it wasn't deniable. Falkner must have been staring into space for a while because he didn't notice that they stopped walking and that Morty was now standing in front of him. Falkner refocused his vision from the ghost teacher’s crimson purple scarf to his hypnotic purple eyes. Falkner gazed up at him with a bored expression as he began talking.

“You were spacing out again,” Then Morty smirked, “You're not falling for me, are you?”

He said in a teasing voice and poked Falkner’s cheek, and Falkner in turn slapped Morty’s hand away from his face and blushed deep pink, almost red.

“Am not.”

The flying-type instructor said as he walked passed Morty and through the doors of the arena. Morty smiled to himself for a moment before catching up next to Falkner, who was walking to an area against the wall where there were less students. Though to his surprise, Falkner saw some students he would never imagine attending a school dance. But of course, there were also students he saw that would (and did) fit in perfectly here, and he could imagine that they would be the light of the party. 

The first person he noticed like that was Blue. Blue was a girl who was very outgoing and could basically flirt with just about anybody, and probably would flirt with anyone. Though the thing that Falkner isn't so fond of is her phobia of birds, which does have a backstory, but still… She didn't have to skip nearly every one of his classes. 

The next light of the crowd he noticed was Gold. Gold, damn Gold… He was so obnoxious, so annoying, and so called (himself) “cool,” but Falkner couldn't really figure out why. Well, okay, he was a very powerful battler, but if that’s all it took to become popular then why was the new student Lisia so popular already? She was all about beauty like her uncle, who worked at the Hoenn-Sinnoh High school, and his niece was transferred here at Kanto-Johto. Falkner didn't know why she was here now, but he may have heard rumors that after Lisia graduates she was going to be a teacher. It was probably for Pokemon contests because there were no instructors for that at KJ high school yet.

Before Falkner could space out even more, Whitney, the bubbly annoying teacher (who reminded Falkner of Gold if he was a girl) approached them.

“Hey ya’ll!”

Her voice projected above the loud music and Morty gave a casual grin while Falkner just waved.  
“Hey Whitney, how are you doing?”  
Whitney smiled wide and laughed.

“Great! This dance is going to be hyped tonight, and this is just the beginning! I’ve already sent requests for songs to the DJ, who I hear is Brock.”

Brock huh? Falkner thought that job actually worked for him, the Rock type specialist had a chill charm to him that most DJ’s would normally have. 

“How do you request a song?” Morty asked while Whitney looked happy to answer.

“Well, you can either text him a song, or you can YELL REALLY LOUD LIKE THIS OVER THE STAND TO TALK TO HIM!”

Morty took a subtle step back and Falkner cringed, Whitney was annoying ‘af’ when she was hyper. Morty let out a nervous laugh and thanked her for the, insightful information. When Falkner thought she was going to walk away, she instead walked towards Morty making him back against the wall. Morty had a distressed look on his face, and Falkner didn't miss the desperate glance for help while Whitney held a grip on his arm.

“Ya know, Morty…” She drawled. “Maybe we could dance together tonight, just us.” She whispered the last part even though Falkner could hear it clearly from where he was standing. He crossed his arms and glared at Whitney, a menacing shadow reached from his hair and forehead to his eyes. 

“That won’t be necessary.”

He said coldly, and Whitney turned her head towards him with a fierce glare, tightening her grip on Morty’s arm.

“I wasn't talking to you, peasant!-”  
“Maybe you should listen to him.”

Whitney turned her attention back to Morty who had spoken, she gazed in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious!” She scoffed, “Why should anyone ever listen to this… This-”

“Save it Whitney.” Morty said as he moved away from her grip and next to Falkner, who still looked like he was going to burn a hole through her skull with his glare.

Whitney on the other hand stared at the two in disbelief before irritably sighing and storming off. Falkner and Morty stared at her retreating form before it got lost in the crowd. Once she was gone, Falkner softened his gaze and looked up at Morty.

“Are you alright?”

Morty took a deep breath before nervously laughing.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” Then he sighed. “If it wasn't for your jealousy, well, I don’t how exactly I would have gotten out of that. Thanks.”

It took Falkner a moment to realize…

“I wasn't jealous!”

Morty just mischievously grinned down at the short flying specialist beside him.

“Don’t even try and hide it, I saw your face! If glares could kill, then she would be dead. Just admit it, you were jealous!”

Falkner rolled his eyes and blushed.

“Okay, fine. I was a bit jealous, j-just a bit!”

Morty quietly laughed to himself and mumbled something that Falkner couldn't hear, but he decided to pay no mind to it.

“So,” he said, “Shall we dance then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, smol jealous Falkner!


	3. Surge and Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Surge shows up in this one! (Sorry Surge fans, but he's kind of an antagonist in this one, *nervous laughter*)  
> But I could totally see Falkner and Surge being enemies, with the opposite type match and etc.

Falkner hated the dance floor when there were people on it, but hey, what could you do. Morty casually started to walk where the crowd was, until he noticed Falkner wasn't following him.

“Well, bird boy, are you coming or not?”

Falkner cringed at the nickname he had given him, and knowing Morty, Falkner was probably going to be receiving more ridiculous names. He looked up at Morty who stood there tall in the dim light, with only the bright colored lasers and fluorescent panels along the walls to design his silhouette. Falkner couldn't help but stare, almost mesmerized at the figure of his friend as he stood there, a casual smirk on his face along with his hypnotic purple eyes. Morty quietly laughed as he walked over to Falkner and grabbed his hand, snapping his out of his trance, stumbling behind Morty saying random things like, “Let go of me,” or “Can we not do this?”  
Morty laughed with amusement and enthusiasm before looking back at Falkner.

“Of course not! Do I have to keep reminding you that you agreed to do this? So now you have to!”

Morty said with an overly cheery tone that Falkner found himself blushing at, and in a matter of seconds they were outside the circle of where people were actually dancing and not just hanging out. The song ‘you give love a bad name’ was playing, and with it’s popularity and beat, it wasn't surprising the dance floor had a lot of student trainers on it. Though that being said, many of the students would stop what they’re doing and stare at them in curiosity before continuing whatever they were doing. Falkner felt his face heat up in every passing second, hoping to find some excuse to not dance.

Then a miracle happened.

Well, not really…

Lt. Surge, the electric specialist, decided to play and tease them, and by that it only meant cause trouble.  
He (along with Raichu) and his ego walked up to the two, nodding a greeting in Morty’s direction then glaring down at Falkner, who’s Pidgeotto was still silently perched on his shoulder looked ready to attack.

“So,” he said in his booming voice, “Who invited this chicken?”

Okay.

Falkner was fine when Morty gave him stupid nicknames, but when anyone else (especially Surge) did it, it was not okay. But before Falkner could act, Morty came to his defense.

“I did.”

He said it with such confidence to match his calm composure, while Lt. Surge looked down upon Morty, and even though Morty was tall, Surge could tower anybody.

“Really eh? Well, freaks invite freaks.”

Then he laughed Boldly as he always did, attracting students to start forming a circle around them to watch with excitement at the tension before them. This time, Falkner jumped to Morty’s defense.

“He’s not a freak! And besides, I’ve been called worse by better.”

The students around them let out a collective OoooooOOOoooo as more of them started to join the crowd. Morty smirked and gave Falkner a look like he was saying ‘nice one,’ which Falkner nervously looked away and grinned.  
Though they probably shouldn't have put on that little scene of hidden affection because it didn't get past Surge.

“Well well!” he said with unnecessary loudness, “What have we here? Secret romance? Or perhaps these faggots’s affection is not so secret after all!”

Falkner and Morty both blushed from deep pink to red as they tried to avoid eye contact with each other, and instead glared at Surge with nothing to say. The students around them were quietly watching and the music in the background became a mere echo. Surge lifted and eyebrow in question and amusement that they had nothing to say, until Morty made the mistake of speaking.

“Do you know what the origins of the word faggot means Surge?” He asked with such a quietness to his usual voice that it made Falkner worried.  
Surge responded with a careless shrug.

“Obviously gays like him.”

He nodded in the direction of Falkner who continued to glare at the electric specialist. But Morty showed no mercy in his glare as he continued to explain in his quiet voice.

“It originally meant a bundle of sticks, then taking that meaning to a dark turn and applying it to, well, homosexual people. You see, they used bundles of sticks as fuel for the burning at the stakes, then they started to use people who were gay as well.” Morty looked down and took a breath, and the crowd was as still and silent as stone, then he looked back up at Surge gravely, a shadow covering his face. “I can still hear their screams and stories, Surge. All the pain they have whispered to me, only wishing to be accepted among the remembered spirits.” Then Morty took a step towards the lieutenant, and something in Falkner told his instincts to yell at Morty not to get close to Surge, but instead he just watched cautiously. Everyone around them was speechless, so Surge tried and cover his case, but he didn't do so great against Morty.

“Gah, so what? History is history, death is death, I know what it sounds like, Morty... But from what you told me it seems the term faggot fits you two pretty well.”

Then Falkner noticed something different in Morty’s demeanor, it was like anger radiated from him, like some essence was reacting to his emotions…

“No… You may know what death sounds like, but you don’t understand it!” Then he took a ragged breath. “Tell me, Surge. Did you really love the one’s you lost?! They trusted you because you were strong, and you looked down upon them because they were weak, is this true?”

Silence. Shock. Anger.

The tension of different emotions radiated from everyone, and when Surge didn't respond, Morty just got angrier.

“Is it true!!”

His voice echoed over the music in the background and Surge still looked stunned at the turn of events. But soon his expression was changed to the rage that he only showed before a fight, and it took Falkner a second to realize before sparks started to form around Raichu. Morty didn't seem to notice until it was too late.

The next turn of events happened in a blur.

Surge called out the attack.

“Now! THUNDER-”  
“NO!!”

Falkner screamed as he jumped in front of Morty, his pidgeotto flew from his shoulder in time before his master took the attack.


	4. Healing with Jasmines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just start with this.  
> I'm sorry, I am so sorry for not updating and leaving you on a cliff hanger. I tried to make this chapter longer than the recent ones, plus Jasmine makes her appearance! Huzzah!
> 
> "So without further ado, let's, ado it..." ~PBG

Falkner has always hated electric attacks.

But he hated them even more, now that he was electrocuted by one of the most powerful electric type attacks, thunder. The pain was intense and it was like he could feel himself burning away. Falkner collapsed to his knees but didn't give in, he had to stay strong, for Morty.

He could feel tears flowing from his eyes only to be evaporated away, and all he could hear was his heart beat and the sparks of lightning that coated him in an ongoing charge.

But then it stopped.

It stopped when the next thing he saw were spheres of purple, blue, and black glowing shadows surrounding Surge in a ring. Then he saw that Raichu had been stopped by Pidgeotto judging by the feathers that scattered the floor. Falkner tried to keep his balance on his knees,but he knew it wasn't going to last long before he would black out.

Instead, he watched in a trance at the battle before him, as Morty and Gengar trapped Surge in a dense veil of shadow. Surge seemed to be in agony as he covered his ears and pleading for something to stop, which Falkner realized that ‘something’ was Morty punishing him with, most likely, the spirits he spoke of earlier. Falkner then noticed Morty walk from behind him to in front and faced Surge, continuing to make his way towards the chaos of spiritual essence. Falkner focused on the silhouette of Morty, who was the last thing he saw before passing out. His weight gave into gravity and the arena floor that awaited him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Falkner woke up to the sound of a soft voice singing, and to find he was laying down in a bed at the nurse’s office. It took a minute for him to recap on what just happened, he took a breath, okay...

He jumped in front of Morty to take the electric attack targeted towards him; it hurt like hell; Pidgeotto took down Raichu; Morty summoned the spirits to punish Surge; he saw Morty walk in front of him; he passed out.

 

Okay.

 

No memory loss was a good sign, but he still felt like he was burning alive and the sting of the attack hasn't gone away yet. Falkner could also feel his face was wet from tears and that the worse of the damage was where his wore his metal arm braces, damn electricity…

And also, where was Pidgeotto? Where was he? What happened to Surge? And more importantly, what happened to Morty?

All these questions flooded his thoughts, But he forced himself to take his mind of them and listen to the singing voice.

 

soft, gentle, sad, but hopeful.

 

Falkner immediately knew that voice belonged to Morty, he knew that voice from anywhere, that beautiful voice…

Once his song has finished, Falkner could hear him take a deep breath as if he was stressed out. It was probably because of him, Falkner thought, so he decided he would open his eyes.

“Was that The Beatles?”

Morty jumped up in alarm at Falkner’s voice, raspy from the previous electrocution.

“Falkner!”

Morty smiled with a bit of laughter, which Falkner couldn't help but join in on, because when Morty laughed, it was contagious. He inched himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

“Geeze Morty, I didn't think you’d be this happy when I finally woke up.”

Morty looked at Falkner with confusion but still maintaining a slight smile.

“Of course I was worried!” Then something changed in his emotions, his eyes… “You could have died, and yet you did it for me.”

Falkner wasn't sure how to respond to that, there were so many ways though;

 

Because we’re friends,

 

Because you would have done the same for me,

 

_Because I love y-_

 

“Ah Falkner, glad to see your awake!”

Falkner turned his head to the gentle voice of Jasmine, who was literally an angel reincarnated. She was the kindest person he knew, one of the prettiest, and always willing to help anyone (or Pokemon) in need.

“Hey Jasmine, are you subbing for nurse Joy?”

Jasmine smiled shyly, but proudly,

“Sure am! I was originally working at the concession stand, but I’m always ready in case of an emergency!”

Falkner softly smile at her enthusiasm, honestly, what would anyone do without her. Jasmine walked over with a clipboard and sat in the opposite chair from Morty on the other side of the bed, and began to ask questions.

“So, let’s just start off with a few simple questions,” She got her pen ready. “How about your conscious state, do you feel like you’ll pass out again?”

Falkner thought for a moment, he still hurt but he didn't feel like he would pass out again.

“No, I think I’m past that now, but the attack still stings.”

“I see…” She mumbled in her soft voice as she wrote some notes down, then she looked back down at Falkner.

“And how about your arms, I know the electricity would cause damage the most where you wear those dark steel braces.”

Falkner didn't want to pay attention to the condition of his arms, but he knew he had to deal with it at some point. Carefully, he undid the latches on each brace getting shocked a few times in the process. Then he slowly removed each brace from his arms, to find that they were badly burned in shades of dark red and a bit of black. It ranged from just below his elbows to his wrists, making Jasmine gasp, Morty cringe, and Falkner just looked away and closed his eyes.

 

It was worse than he thought…

 

But that didn't stop Jasmine from doing what she could to help him.

She immediately stood up and went to work, gathering supplies from the various cabinets and moving the to the sink. Jasmine then got a rectangular container about a two feet long and wide with a depth half of that. She started to pour some sort of clear liquid out of a black jug until the container was nearly full, then taking it carefully to a group of desks that were meant to form as a table.

Jasmine turned to Falkner who was still sitting on the bed and Morty who stayed next to him.

“Alright.” She said. “What I have here is Hydrogen Peroxide, it will help prevent any infections and tone down the burn a bit. So Falkner, are you in walking condition?”

Falkner thought for a slight second before nodding and Jasmine smiled before turning to Morty.

“But just in case, catch him if he falls.”

Morty glanced down at the flying specialist before smiling back at Jasmine.

“No worries, I got it.”

Falkner lightly blushed, it was embarrassing that he couldn't just take care of himself in this situation, it just, well… Didn't feel right for others to be caring about him so much.

Carefully, he got up from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way towards the ‘table’ of desks, Morty staying by his side, but giving him respectful space. Once he was in front of the bowl of peroxide, Falkner started down at it with a puzzled expression.

“It looks just like water though…”

Jasmine gently smiled as she began to explain.

“Well yes, it does appear that way and also it feels like cool water too. But I assure you that there are many disinfecting chemicals in that liquid.”

Falkner nodded and took a deep breath before putting his hand in the dioxide, realizing it really was just water with chemicals. But as he continued to lower his hand in the substance, the more the burn started to hurt like ice and fire mixed together. Eventually, Falkner got the entire burned sections of his arms in the pool of Hydrogen Peroxide.

 

Alright, he did it.

 

Now what?

 

“How long do I have to-”

“Oh, not long at all!”

Jasmine cut into his sentence with a positive charm, but then she shyly continued.

“Normally it depends on the burn, but for one like yours, I’d say about five minutes.”

 

Well, it could have been worse, and the five minutes were not long at all. While they waited, Jasmine picked up the topic about how she recently caught a Skarmory, talking about how exciting it was when it flew and landed right in front of her while she was on the mountain pass. Falkner, also obtaining a Skarmory in his team, gave her tips on where flying type Pokemon like Skarmory like to fly, what they need to be happy, and how to be careful when polishing it’s wings. Morty watched with a faint smile while Falkner continued to talk about his passion as he gave advice on how to properly take care a flying type.

“Now,” he said, “You always want to make sure that you allow it to fly frequently throughout the day to allow it's wings to properly stretch out. Flying will also help maintain it's overall happiness.”

“I see…” Jasmine said in her soft voice. “Because with my other steel types, they enjoy venturing the caves rather than outside. So I wonder…”

She paused for a moment, trying to think of how her newly caught Skarmory could get good amounts of flying everyday. Then Morty cut in.

“Well, maybe on your way to the caves, or anywhere else you want to go, you could have Skarmory out of it’s Pokeball. That way it gets to fly around for the time it takes to go there and back again.”

Falkner and Jasmine stared at Morty, wondering why they haven’t thought of that. Falkner grinned and glanced over at Jasmine, whose face lit up with a happy aura.

“Of course! That would be perfect, thank you Morty.

Morty smirked and nodded in acknowledgement while Jasmine turned back to Falkner.

“I would think that the wounds are disinfected by now, so all we have to do is bind your arms with bandages.”

So Jasmine went and grabbed some bandages while Falkner released his arms from the Hydrogen peroxide and proceeded to dry them. Once Jasmine came back over and sat down, she went to work on binding Falkner’s arms, starting with the left. To Falkner’s surprise it didn't take very long at all for both of his arms to be bind with black bandages, but when he thought it was all done, Jasmine stopped him.

“Now now, just wait, we’re not done yet.”

“Huh?”

Falkner stared at her in confusion while she picked something up from the floor, which happened to be sparkly/glittery red bandages. Jasmine smiled innocently and held them up at eye level while Falkner and Morty stared dumbfounded. Falkner could hear Morty trying not to laugh, and gee, he was sure doing a great job at it…

Jasmine cut a few of the glittery bandages into four thin strips, then Falkner figured out what she was doing. But before he could even speak, Jasmine cut him off while proceeding to apply the red bandages at the end rims of the black ones.

“Yes, I’m trying to replicate those arm braces you-”

“But can’t I still wear them?-”

“No, sadly. They are still wreathed in electricity, so until that subsides, I think it’s best if you don’t wear them. But on the bright side, at least you have some fabulous temporary ones, right!”

As much as Falkner liked Jasmine, he wondered about her childlike tendencies… Moving his thoughts towards his bandages, or his “temporary arm braces,” Falkner sighed and allowed himself to smile.

“Thanks for your help Jasmine, I don’t know what anyone would do without you.”

Jasmine in turn beamed with happiness.

“What nice thing for you to say Falkner! I never knew you to be so kind!”

Falkner laughed shyly and glanced to the side.

“Well, I guess some people rub off on me I guess.”

Falkner wanted to glance back at Morty when he said this, but he knew it would be too obvious. So instead continued to awkwardly glance at the ground then back at up Jasmine, who giggled before she leaned down and softly pecked his forehead.

Falkner didn't know how to react to this, so he only blushed with wide eyes at the gesture. He did not see that coming, and Falkner knew Morty must not have either. Because when Falkner glanced behind him, their eyes met before Morty broke the gaze by closing his eyes and looking away. Which didn't make Falkner feel any better, he felt like he had betrayed him somehow. Though Falkner was sure Jasmine's light affection didn't mean anything, but still, Morty sounded hurt.

“I’m going back to the dance, and.” He paused for a brief moment. “Your Pidgeotto is waiting outside the doors, Falkner. Just thought I would tell you…”

With that Morty left the two and quietly closed the door behind him. Falkner stared at the spot where Morty stood with sad eyes, he should have stopped him. Then he heard a soft voice next to him.

“Go.”

Falkner turned and looked up at Jasmine who wore an encouraging smile on her face. Then he his eyes flashed in confusion.

“But what do I say to him-”

“Don’t worry about that! And besides,” She laughed nervously. “That wasn't supposed to mean anything, I just had to because you were being too cute.”

Falkner blinked and blushed.

“Uh, Thanks? But, okay, I guess I’ll tell him that and-”

Jasmine lightly smiled and rolled her eyes

“Just go already!”

“Right!”

 

Falkner grinned before waving good-bye and exiting out through the door, where right outside Pidgeotto was waiting. The bird flew from the floor and excitedly greeted its master, who held out his hand for Pidgeotto to land on. It’s talons gripped around Falkner’s hand and wrist, avoiding where the bandages were.

Falkner smiled and pet the feathers at the crook of it’s neck.

“So I saw that you took out Raichu, way to show the typing superiority!”

Falkner wasn't sure if it was just him, be could have sworn Pidgeotto tried to pridefully stand taller.

“Also,” He added, “Did you happen to see which way Morty went?”

Pidgeotto blinked as a nod and flew from Falkner’s hand and down to the left of the hallway.

“Wha- hey, wait up!”

 

Falkner ran down the hallway after his beloved Pokemon, who it’s wing’s beats echoed through the halls with the sound of Falkner’s foot falls. After a few laughs and turns around the corners, he eventually came upon the ghost type specialist he admired so much. Pidgeotto landed on the floor and kept it’s distance between the two, while Falkner cautiously approached Morty. Without turning around from where he was standing, he spoke.

 

“Don’t waste your time with me if it won’t mean anything to you.”

He spoke gravely making Falkner feel empty inside, only for that emptiness to soon be flooded with guilt. He had never seen Morty this, sad? Hurt? Maybe even angry...

He realized he needed to fix this for the both of them…

“Look at me.”

Falkner said boldly, and with a sigh, Morty half turned his body and sadly side-glanced down at the flying type specialist with his hypnotic, purple eyes.

Morty said nothing while Falkner stood there confidently, he knew how to respond to Morty’s previous statement.

“Every second I’m with you is never a waste of time, don’t you dare doubt that.”

When Morty showed no reaction Falkner felt himself beginning to glare, until he observed his mesmerizing, dark, violet eyes. They seemed to have some sort of extra shine to them, like the glistin before tears.

 

Wait…

 

Falkner’s eyes didn't deceive him when a single tear flowed from Morty’s left eye before he turned away and closed his eyes. Falkner stood there dumbfounded at what he saw, Morty was in tears, and it was because of him…

Falkner had no idea what to do, so without thinking he walked in front of Morty and hugged him, resting his head on Morty’s shoulder. Morty seemed to freeze and even tremble in shock, which didn't surprise Falkner. It was like their roles switched for once, Falkner comforting Morty instead of Morty comforting Falkner. And the only time he could recall himself being vulnerable with saddened emotions was when his father had passed...

But Falkner pushed away the start of sorrowful memories when he felt the sudden movement of Morty wrapping his arms around him and pulling Falkner closer. He felt more relaxed at Morty’s reaction in returning the gesture, making him feel as if he could just stay there in his arms forever. To Falkner’s surprise, he couldn't feel Morty trembling anymore, only instead to be replaced with his familiar aura of warmth. That familiar and comforting warmth always made Falkner feel at ease.

Morty eventually pulled away just enough for their faces to be mere inches apart, still holding Falkner close to him. Falkner tried to hold back his blush when he gazed into Morty’s hypnotic, purple eyes, only to fail when he smiled.

“Your face is red.”

Falkner rolled his eyes, feeling more heat creeping up his neck.

“Is that all you have to say?”

Morty let out a soft laugh before continuing.

“Thanks for coming back, I-” He looked away as if he was embarrassed, but nevertheless he went on.

“I shouldn't have gotten so envious to the point when I would just jump to conclusions. I know Jasmine didn't mean anything by it when she, uh, yeah…” Morty paused, like he couldn't bring himself to say what happened. “But still,” He continued. “It made something inside of me feel as if I didn't belong, as I always used to. There was no one to turn to in times of need, no one else would trust me enough to be on my side. So I stopped trusting people, But you.” Morty smirked. “You and your stupid stubbornness would stay with me even when I would insist that I was fine alone.” He took a breath. “So to put it in simple terms, what I’m trying to say here is that I’m sorry, and I just don’t want to lose you to anyone-”

Falkner interrupted whatever else Morty was about to say when he gently pulled Morty’s head towards his own and place a soft kiss on his lips. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away, but Falkner couldn't resist. If he had to hear Morty continue to rant about how much he cared about him, Falkner was positive that he would break down in tears. No one had cared, or even showed any hints of appreciation towards Falkner until Morty came along.

Speaking of Morty, he seemed to be shell-shocked at what just happened. He was just standing there, red faced, glancing around as if he couldn't find anything to say.

Then he spoke.

“I never thought it would be you who would make the first move…”

He mumbled, but Falkner could hear him clearly, he shyly grinned and glanced at the floor.

“I’m shocked too…”

It was a bit awkward, both of them had run out of things to say, and well, they didn't know what to say. But Morty laughed as he smoothly sprung out of their embrace to then take Falkner’s hand in his, walking back to the direction of the dance. Falkner blushed and tried not to smile when their fingers interlaced, but his attempts at hiding his smile failed. Morty clearly noticed and joyously laughed, walking even closer to the flying specialist, who gave up trying to hide his smile.

“Your so cute.”

Morty said in a matter-of-fact tone, making Falkner look up at him in a childish, confused expression.

“Wha-?! Hmph, you're the second person to call me that today.”

Morty glanced suspiciously down Falkner.

“Oh really? Who was the first.”

Falkner lightly laughed at Morty jealously before answering.

“Jasmine.” He said simply. “That was actually her reason why she kissed my forehead, weird, right?”

Morty seemed to accept the fact and smiled.

“I can’t blame her for doing so, it’s always pretty tempting.”

Falkner raised an eyebrow at that last comment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Morty laughed again.

“That your freaking adorable, obviously.”

He said in a matter-of-fact tone again, and Falkner glared to the side.

“I’m not _adorable_ , don’t call me that…”

He mumbled and he could hear Morty lightly chuckle beside him.

“Whatever you say, you adorable bird-nerd.”

Falkner rolled his eyes and blushed, deciding to drop the subject into comfortable silence as they walked hand in hand to the last hour and a half at the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I hope to include Clair and Lance or something, but I never know what my trash soul will do. But yay! Falkner and Morty finally got together! 
> 
> And Thanks for those who are still reading this! I'll try and update sooner than last time.
> 
> Smell ya later!


End file.
